


Healing Fears

by Itsjez



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Leg/Hip Pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjez/pseuds/Itsjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin hasn't been feeling well and Wrathion has noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oftheShatteredSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheShatteredSun/gifts).



“Are you quite alright, Prince Anduin?” Wrathion asked calmly. He did well to contain the worry he felt. Anduin sat across the table from him, brows knitted in concentration. They had been playing the Jihui game they both enjoyed, and as far as the dragon was concerned, the other prince was taking far too long to make his move.

Anduin did not respond immediately. He continued to frown at the game, his mind continuously wandering elsewhere. Absently, he ran a hand over his still healing leg, trying to soothe the pain that was cropping up again. “Ah. Huh?” He mumbled as he realized his counterpart had spoken. “I’m sorry, Wrathion, what was that?”

Wrathion’s eyes narrowed and he stood up suddenly. With two strong strides he moved to stand in front of Anduin. The dragon stood tall and bent in close to Anduin, frightening the other prince some. “What’s wrong?” he demanded.

Anduin turned his eyes away. He noticed the room was void of his or Wrathion’s guards. Even Sunwalker Dezco was gone.

Wrathion was much too close. “I’m sorry if it bothered you.” He reached out and made an unhurried move on the game.

The Black Prince was not pleased without his answer, but he knew not to push the human. With a heavy and purposeful sigh he began to head back to his chair, but stopped. Just because he wouldn’t push the other prince further, did not mean he had to stay in such infuriating company. “I’m going to retire now, your highness. Perhaps we can finish this game tomorrow.” Without turning to look, Wrathion walked away leaving Anduin confused.

The Alliance prince allowed himself a small sigh as he watched Wrathion leave. He knew he should tell Wrathion, but he hated to bother the dragon with his own worries. Perhaps he was mistaken in keeping the problem to himself, but it just felt wrong, even if Wrathion was his lover.

They had not been together for very long, a few weeks at most. But he enjoyed most every moment of it. It had been Anduin who made the first move. They had been sitting at the Folly, enjoying each other’s company and bickering when it had just happened. It had been nothing more than a simple lingering moment that first time. The next day their kisses were hot and passionate, both sides vying for control. Eventually, Wrathion had won out. This in time had led to far more lewd acts that Anduin knew his father would never approve of. Not that fact that he was sharing his bed with another man, but that the man was a black dragon.

He sighed to himself and moved to stand up. Immediately, a large jolt of pain flew through his hip and leg. Anduin reached for his cane but it clattered onto the floor. Unable to find purchase elsewhere, he fell. His bad luck continued as he dropped past his chair and landed with a hard thud on the floor. A loud yelp escaped his lips as stars filled his eyes. Tears were quick to follow. He tried to hold them back, the pain leaving a sickening feeling in his stomach. With a free hand he grasped the edge of the table trying to stop the spinning feeling in his head.

“Anduin!?” he heard the voice but it sounded far away. The pain was slowly overtaking him and he felt his vision blurring more. A pair of soft overly-warm hands cupped his face and he could make out concerned red eyes. “What happened? Are you alright?”

He tried to answer. Tried to tell them that he was fine. He opened his mouth but only a tiny whimper came out. There was just too much pain. He felt strong arms wrap around him and the same voice calling out for something. As a pattering of feet came closer, Anduin slipped into unconsciousness.

\------------

When he awoke later, he noted how warm it was. For a moment he felt safe at home in his Stormwind bed, but he quickly reminded himself he’d been at the Veiled Stair. The pain had lessened significantly, but a hint of it still lingered. In the worst case, he might be unable to walk tomorrow.

Anduin cautiously attempted to open his eyes. Only a single candle, flickering somewhere in the distance, lit the dark room. The prince began moving himself into a sitting position when a hand rested itself on his shoulder.

“I would not do that if I were you.” Anduin’s eyes looked up to see Wrathion standing over him. The dragon put a bit more pressure onto his shoulder, forcing the older prince to lie down.

“What happened?” question Anduin as his head rested on the plush pandaren pillows. He could see now that he was back in his room. Judging by the open book on the night table, Wrathion had stayed with him.

He watched as the dragon raised an eyebrow. “It should be I who asks you that question.” A small tendril of smoke wafted from the frown he now wore. “I was, as I said, retiring to my room for the evening when I was distracted by a rather large yell. For some odd reason, I felt worried and I hurried back down to where I had left you, only to find you half on the floor with tears in your eyes and whimpers of pain from your lips.” Anduin looked away, embarrassed at his actions. He shouldn’t have put his partner through that. He heard Wrathion sigh and soon that overly warm hand was grasping his chin. The talons Wrathion had for nails, dug into his skin slightly as he turned Anduin to face him. “I asked you earlier what was wrong and you saw fit not to tell me. I then find you crying in pain not minutes later.” The voice was full of concern, something Anduin was not used to hearing. “Please,” the dragon begged. “Please Anduin. Tell me what is wrong so I can help you.”

“I’m fi-“

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” Wrathion snarled at him. “Anduin something is wrong and you are not telling me. How can we maintain any form of relationship if you will not let me help you as you have helped me?” The prince turned his eyes down as the taloned hand fell away. “You always take on so much Anduin.” The voice was closer, and the hand that had left his face was now running through his hair. Anduin looked up to find Wrathion sitting on the edge of the bed. “It is not a weakness to allow someone who loves you to help you. Please, Anduin.”

He felt the tears beginning to pool up in his eyes again. Wrathion was so close and Anduin knew he should tell him everything. But there was a fear that held him back. With a deep breath, the older prince shoved the fear away. He grasped Wrathion’s shoulders and used him as leverage to pull himself upwards. More pain came with the motion, but, as he did with the fear, he pushed that away too.

“Ah-Anduin, don’t” started Wrathion before Anduin pulled him into a kiss. He enjoyed the heavy sent of spices that constantly surround the dragon. Their lips stayed together for a few moments long until Anduin pulled away, his hands now running through the dragons long hair.

“Anduin?”

He smiled. “Help me sit up a bit better?” Slowly, the Black Prince nodded and moved to push the pillows up so the priest would be more comfortable. Wrathion unwrapped the hands from behind his neck, gently ushering Anduin back against the soft pillows. He did not fail to notice the wince Anduin gave, but decided not to bring it up.

“Thank you.” Anduin smiled again sending a wave of happiness through Wrathion. He didn’t think he could ever hate that gentle way Anduin’s eyes crinkled when his lips spread with joy.

Wrathion merely rolled his eyes. “If you expect any more kisses you should tell me what is wrong.” His words were gentle. Careful of Anduin’s leg, he moved a bit closer to his lover and resumed stroking his golden hair.

“I,” Anduin took a deep breath as he forced out the words. “It’s my leg,” he spoke after a rather long pause. When Wrathion raised his eyebrows, he continued on. “As you know, ever since the Bell it’s been worse. On a good day there is little pain, but some days the pain is so bad I can barely stand. The mist weavers said they’ve done everything they can and that I should keep healing it with the Light, but I’m scared it’s not going to work. Even after I’ve spent weeks healing it, it feels like I’ve made no progress, like it’s never going to get better. I can’t be a disabled prince. Scars are one thing, but if I needed a cane to walk, what would the nobles say, or even the other factions?” He sighed, leaning heavily into his pillows. The fear that had been lying in his heart had slowly begun to evaporate as the words spilled out. It was not fully gone, but it was a start.

Wrathion mused over the words, his hand still running through Anduin’s hair. He allowed a moment to pass after Anduin had finished before scooting closer to his prince. “Anyone who says such things will have to deal with me,” he comforted as he leaned in to kiss his love. Wrathion could understand Anduin’s fear of looking weak. It was a fear he himself dealt with daily. But Anduin was so stronger, stronger than any other mortal the dragon had met. Even if his leg never did heal, Anduin would be more than able to take care of anyone who spoke against him. It frustrated Wrathion to no end that Anduin could not see how powerful he was.

The dragon smiled as Anduin pushed harder into their kiss and an idea popped into his head. He moved his hand slowly down to grasp the back of Anduin’s neck and moved in closer. Knowing how much his prince liked it, Wrathion slowly massaged the spot where Anduin’s neck and shoulders met. It was hard for him to suppress a smile when the older man moaned beneath him.

Using the opening, Wrathion deepened their kiss. A small gasp escaped the older man as the dragon maneuvered his tongue against Anduin’s. He responded quickly, wrapping his arms around Wrathion’s neck pulling him closer. Anduin moaned again as Wrathion carefully slid himself on top of the other man. Always taking caution not to hurt his lover further, Wrathion balanced his weight away from Anduin’s injury and pushed the older man firmly into the pillows. Their breaths were coming in short pants now, each trying to take dominance over the other’s passion.

Wrathion found himself growling when Anduin pulled away for a breath, and instead moved so he could nip at the priest’s neck. His sly smirk returned when another lustful moan escaped his prince’s lips. He could feel Anduin breathing heavily beneath him and he was pleased how his plan was proceeding. With another nip, Wrathion ran his hot tongue over the small wound he had inflicted, his hands still kneading the base of Anduin’s neck.

“Wrathion, please,” Anduin panted as the dragon slowly grinded his hips against him. “I-I. Ah-“

The Black Prince had moved back up and had once again placed his lips on Anduin’s. He tilted his head slightly and began moving his hands down his lover’s body. Anduin had grown much stronger since he had arrived at the Tavern, but he still had a long way to go.

“What is it, my love?” He whispered into Anduin’s ear, sending a shiver through him. He was pleased with the blush that crossed the other’s face. Anduin’s hands moved themselves onto Wrathion’s chest and he slowly pushed the younger man back so he could meet his gaze.

“I’m afraid I can’t give you what you’re looking for. Not tonight anyway.” He looked so sad Wrathion almost laughed before he added the small “sorry.”

The snap came out before he could stop it. “And what exactly do you think I am looking for, Anduin Wrynn? Perhaps I just want to please you tonight.” His heart dropped as he noticed the sadness that crept into those shining blue eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his eyes shifting downwards in embarrassment.

Wrathion sighed and pulled Anduin into one last kiss. “Don’t apologize. I hadn’t meant to do anything more than to pleasure you, but I understand you are not feeling well.” He took one final kiss as he moved himself off the prince. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Anduin gave Wrathion a sly smile of his own. “Another pillow wouldn’t hurt.” The Black prince nodded and turned to leave, before Anduin caught his wrist.

“Perhaps, you could stay as well?”

Wrathion turned his hand still in Anduin’s grasp. Flipping it with a practiced motion, he held Anduin’s palm and leaned to place a small kiss on the pale skin.

“As my prince wishes.”


End file.
